Alicia's first transformation
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Quand une expérience d'un père prends enfin place.


Alicia était dans la petite chambre que son père lui avait attribué dans un coin de son laboratoire. Pour lit, elle utiliser son propre corps en suspend contre deux tuyaux ou tout simplement autour d'une branche d'un arbre tel un serpent.

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'avaler les deux petites pilules pouvant lui permettre d'accélérer et d'atteindre le second stade de sa mutation, la jeune femme se sentit dans le brouillard.

Elle se laissa tomber dos à un des mur de son petit enclos qui était surveillée par son père.

–Qu'esst ssce qui m'arrive, se demanda-t-elle en posant sa main contre son visage.

Sa langue passa entre son annulaire et son auriculaire. Une langue plus fine et fourchue.

Soudain un coup de chaud et ses pensées étaient divisées en deux entre ses pensées humaine et celles d'un animal.

La jeune Grant pouvait entendre une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de se détendre, que cela ne ferait pas si mal que ça en avait l'air.

Alicia tourna la tête pour savoir qui lui parlait, puis, elle comprit que la voix était sa tête.

–Jamais... Non... Père aide moi... sHisssss, implora cette dernière en se tordant.

Mais le père derrière son écran de surveillance n'intervenait pas. Il avait enfin trouver le remède miracle qui permettait à sa précieuse fille de passer enfin au stade deux de sa mutation.  
Un simple sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du père en regarda sa fille pitoyablement en train de

lutter contre la douleur et le mal.

Il remarqua que sa fille avait commencé à grandir et que ses vêtements commençaient à être trop petit pour sa nouvelle morphologie divine que le soutien-gorge céda avec le pull ainsi que le jean et la pair de baskets commencèrent eux aussi à céder.

–Laisse toi aller 'Licia... Soit une gentille fille et obéis à la voix, murmura-t-il en fixant l'écran.

Alicia sentit quelque chose de dure, d'écailleux poussé tout au long de ses bras qui commençaient à muter en quelque chose de plus musculaire, monstrueux. Ses mains subissait le même sort. Elle regardait ses doigts se rapprocher des uns aux autres, tel que l'index avec le majeur et l'annulaire avait l'auriculaire. Au bout de ses nouveaux membres, des griffes acérées fendirent les ongles en deux ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à la jeune femme qui manque de s'étouffer. Par le dénis de ce début de mutation, elle ne pût s'empêcher de donner un coup de griffe contre le tronc d'arbre qui lui servait de lit. Le coup était rapide et net ainsi que puissant. Elle l'avait ressentit auparavant, ses muscle venait tout juste de finir leurs renforcement.

Elle était dans un état de panique bien que la transformation continuait.

Elle sentait les écailles poussées tout au long de ses épaules, son cou et son échine dorsale, faisant pression contre le pull qui commençait à être trop petit pour elle et qui tomba en lambeau laissant son torse nu en totale mutation.

Elle eu comme un arrêt respiratoire.

Ses organes interne se remodelaient dans des format inhumain mais adapté à sa nouvelle morphologie animale. Mais de plus, la jeune femme grandissait encore en taille que son soutient-gorge céda et ainsi pour que sa cage thoracique s'adapte a ce nouveau format.

Elle avait encore du mal à reprendre sa respiration alors que l'extension des côtes continuait dans son torse allongé et écailleux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alicia perdit tout équilibre et se retrouva face contre sol. Elle essaya de bouger ses jambes mais impossible en tout cas.

-N..Non ! Sssc'est pas Possshisssble !

Au début de la transformation de ses jambes, la jeune femme sentait comme des épingles et des aiguilles, mais, lorsqu'ils se sont dissous et se sont mélangés dans une nouvelle masse de chair, de muscle et d'os. En effet, les ses jambes se fondèrent l'une à l'autre tout en s'allongeant en une forme de queue de serpent de plus de vingts mètres de long avant d'être recouverte d'écailles. Hors de la base de la masse des côtes, des organes et des muscles a poussé la vraie queue, qui s'est mélangée presque parfaitement avec le reste de son corps plus long de couleur noir.

Alicia essaya de trouver le calme et ses nouvelles pensées arrivèrent à la calmer. Des respiration plus profonde et grande. Elle pouvait sentir les écailles se disperser le longe de son cou et qui commençaient à se répandre sur son visage. Elle sortit sa langue et pouvait sentir l'odeur du café de son père qui se dégageait ainsi que la présence de plusieurs souris de laboratoire.

Elle entendit son crâne se craquer et se liquéfier alors que son visage était soudainement poussé vers l'extérieur dans un museau émoussé et à l'échelle beige.

Son front s'aplatit alors que ses yeux se déplaçaient péniblement sur les côtés de sa tête, devenant de plus en plus répugnants: la couleur changeait passant d'un bleu gris à un jaune pâle et ses pupilles grandissaient devenant des fente. La seule chose qui séparait ses nouveaux yeux de la dureté du monde extérieur étaient des écailles sombres, presque comme des lentilles de contact difficiles et grandes, qui avaient évolué au cours de l'histoire de la serpentine.

Ses cheveux châtains clairs sont tombé sur le sol de sa chambre à mesure que la mutation progresse. Elle pouvait sentir que son odorat et son ouïe diminuer de plus en plus. Une paire de petits morceaux est apparu à la base de son crâne; Elle sentit une légère sensation d'étouffement alors que son cou commençait à se tarir dans un capuchon de cobra.

–SsssHissssss ! Tel était le seul son qu'elle pouvait produire.

Une flaque de sang jonchait sur le sol en dessous du visage de la mutante. Elle pouvait sentir ses dents tomber contre le sol dans des petits impacts pour laisser une nouvelle dentition. Ses deux crochets incurvés et épineux de la cobra crachée ont percé ses nouvelles gencives. Il y avait une sorte de bouffée de sa bouche alors que les glandes de venin commencèrent à se développer, leurs contenus mortels se dirigeaient directement vers ses yeux de pulvérisation..

Avec cela, ses changements étaient finalement complets, et elle était maintenant un naga avec les motifs et la puissance d'une cobra noir crachant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se lève, réussissant à équilibrer son corps sans aucun problème. Elle a essayé de se déplacer en glissant, et elle a été surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait naturellement le faire, comme si elle avait été un serpent toute sa vie. Toute question qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur les serpents a été immédiatement répondu par son nouveau câblage.

Derrière son écran, le père était satisfait du résultat. Il se leva se dirigeant vers les cages à souris avant d'en prendre trois et de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille unique.

Il ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse.  
Alicia, endormie enroulée sur elle même ouvrit les yeux, laissant sa langue sortir de sa gueule sentant l'homme qui était présent mais en plus des souris qu'il tenait.

–Alicia, ma chérie... Que tu es... Unique.

Le serpent se déroula avant de glisser vers l'homme. Au fond de son esprit, elle savait que l'image de son père était ancrée et elle ne l'attaquerais pas. Par contre, elle baissa le museau le laissant lui caresser.

–Ssshissss

–Reprend forme humaine ma fille... Je t'entraînerais avec les pilule jusqu'à ce que tu débloque la transformation par toi même.

Le Cobra le regarda avant de reprendre forme humaine.  
Le corps nu d'Alicia redevint beige, sa chevelure repoussa et ses yeux restèrent d'un jaune pâle avec des fentes. Sa langue resta la même et ses canines sont dorénavant des crocs.

–P..Père ? Pourquoi sssuis-je nue ? Demanda-t-elle toute tremblante.

Le père posa les souris au sol et retira sa blouse l'a tendant à sa fille.

Il ne détourna pas le regard du corps dénudé et frêle de sa fille qui enfilait la blouse, il poursuivit.

–Tu as muté Alicia. Tu as débloqué ton stade deux, ma fille. Mais pour le faire, au début il te faudra prendre ces pilules.

Il plaça la petite boite dans la main de sa fille avant de regarder dans la même direction qu'elle.

–Dorénavant, ton régime alimentaire sera différent... Mais ça, je pense que tu le sais Licia.

Justin Grant regarda sa fille qui était déjà en chasse. Elle sentait l'odeur des souris que son père avait lâché dans la petite pièce. Puis, elle étirera son bras pour en attraper une et l'engloutir dans sa bouche comme si cela était normal pour Alicia qui se jeta tel un serpent sur la seconde avant de marcher vers son arbre et d'aller se coucher sur la branche de ce dernier tel un serpent sur la branche d'un arbre dans la forêt.


End file.
